


All These Things I Hate Revolve Around... Me

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss finally comes clean...The first of two epic fics, the second will look more at what happens when the ladies try to manage what has happened.





	1. Come Clean

“I knew about Mickie... I was happy to let you have her...”

Stephanie is almost crying even as she talks and Fliss feels the pain of it punch her squarely in the gut, she didn’t mean to do all of this. She had meant simply to find a way to be more than just the brat who married Stephanie McMahon. Now she had become the brat who nearly killed someone with secrets and her own stubborn idiocy.

“Sasha and Beth both admitted it was a one off, Dana admits she chased you first... so I can forgive those...”

Stephanie’s voice shakes as she continues, her voice rough from fighting back tears. 

“Natalya won’t talk to me... or you... Nia... Nia gave up on you a while ago but you went back to her... you married her first and didn’t tell me.... and Charlotte...”

“I didn’t know she was... I didn’t think she would do that...”

Fliss’ voice cracks, her eyes closing.

“I just... needed a reason to survive...”

“And I wasn’t enough?”

Fliss’ eyes shot open then, her voice cracking as she spoke.

“Steph.... I love you... I love all of those girls... I just.... hate myself.”

“Is that why? You felt like you didn’t deserve to be happy so you... fucked it up before it could fuck itself up?” 

“I... don’t know.”

Fliss sighs, then looks away from Stephanie, her voice still shaking and weak.

“I... I’ll leave... if that’s easier...”

“No.”

Stephanie’s voice is stronger now, her word spoken so fast it breaks the air like a whip-crack.

“No. You don’t get to leave. You fix this... right now.”

“I don’t...”

“Talk to them... tell them what you told me... and then bring them home... I want to know exactly why and when you chose each of them...”

“If Nat...”

“Find Charlotte, show Natalya you meant it when you said you loved her.... show us all that you mean it.”


	2. Crazy In Love

Mickie is the first one Fliss visits, the woman knew about them all, it seemed, when they happened, and she has accepted it... all of it... except one.

“You nearly killed her...”

“I know. Mickie. I KNOW.”

Fliss is almost yelling, standing to pace, her breath catching in her throat.

“All this time we thought you were the insane one.... turns out... it’s me.”

“Fliss.”

“Don’t... don’t touch me... I don’t want to hurt anyone else.”

“Fliss...”

“I can’t. Okay... I just... I can’t be here... not now. I’m sorry... I just.... I just fucked everything up... I fucked everyone up.”

The words come quicker than the tears for once, but it doesn’t stop her crying as she leaves. Startled when Mickie catches her hand, yanking her back until she stumbles, collapsing to her knees, knocking a chair aside as she does so, staring in sudden fright at Mickie, then... as emotions get the better of her, falling forward so her hands meet the floor, hiding her face in her hands, sobbing weakly. She had tried so hard to keep everyone separate, to avoid hurting them all... and now it had all come home to roost.

“Fliss... she’s alive... you saved her...”

“I broke her in the first place...”

Fliss’ words are fragile, embarrassed, and Mickie half-smiles, moving to stroke the girl’s blonde hair out of the girl’s suddenly watery eyes, her voice soft.

“Everyone goes crazy sometimes... you haven’t lost me... or Stephanie... not now... not now you’ve told us.”

“What if I’d killed her Mickie? What if I’d ruined the best thing to ever happen to me...”

“You knew she was hurt.... you found her and you saved her.... don’t do this to yourself... you were trying to let us all go, she just didn’t want that... none of us did.”

“You don’t?”

“No. Now... get up, dry your eyes and go find Nia... you’ll need her when you talk to Natalya...”


	3. Heartbreakers In Love

“Do you... hate me?”

The words are timid, Fliss refusing to look up until Nia pulls her chin up forcefully. 

“No. No. I fucked you up first... I took you, molded you into my wife... then left you for too long... then, when you came back... I never asked if you wanted to be free. I made this happen as much as you...”

“Nia...”

“Shhh, listen...”

Nia falls silent, thinking, then speaks softly.

“Steph and Mickie both knew you were with other women... Steph might have thought it was just one but she encouraged you... Mickie didn’t stop you... neither did I... we didn’t know that you would fall so hard for Charlotte... or Natalya.”

“She’s going to kill me...”

“No... she won’t. Not if Charlotte forgives you... which she will.”

“How can you possibly know that?”

“It’s Charlotte... she’s... she loves you... a lot.”

“I nearly killed her....”

“She told you to do the move... then ran when she was broken... you still saved her...”

“I should never have tried it... I should never have been hers... she’s...”

“She loves you... don’t leave her.”

“How do I fix this?”

“Talk to them both... together.”

“I can’t.”

“You can... and you will. Either you do it yourself, or Steph will ambush you... so just bite the bullet and sort this out for once and for all.”


	4. Torn apart of the seams of my dreams, turn to tears...

“Natalya!”

Charlotte’s voice is weak, but she tucks Fliss behind her easily, holding out her hands in a placating gesture. She had read the fear and self-hate in Fliss’ eyes before she could even speak. Natalya, however, had been seeing everything through anger and fear. 

“Let her speak... please...”

“I’m sorry.”

Fliss speaks softly, quickly, addressing herself to Natalya first.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how I felt about you, I’m sorry I let you think you were the only one... and I’m sorry I.... I’m sorry I ever tried to do this. I just.... I thought for sure most of you would leave me... or just not want me... I didn’t trust my luck and I was... terrified... of the truth.”

Natalya had stepped forward, this time nudging Charlotte aside gently, taking a moment to look at the girl, noting the clear tears in her eyes. 

“I thought I would hate you... forever...”

Natalya speaks honestly.

“How can I hate you... look at you... you idiotic child.”

She speaks softly, then, before Fliss can respond, pulls her into a tight hug, causing the girl to yelp slightly.

“What...”

“Nothing.”

The girl lies, moving instead to Charlotte, her tears finally spilling over.

“I’m sorry... I didn’t want to hurt you... I didn’t mean to... to hurt you that badly....”

Her voice broke as she added.

“I’m sorry I hurt you in any way, but.... I hate that my insistence on cheating my wife... my wives... and lovers and not telling anyone came down to you being physically wounded... as well as named and shamed...”

Charlotte had taken a moment, licking her lips before speaking softly.

“I’m not ashamed to be yours Fliss... and I am yours... we are not finished... and I’m not angry... you did what I told you to.... I’m the one who moved.”

She moves then, before Fliss can stop her, and pulls the girl’s shirt up, revealing the bruised ribs the girl had already had looked at... and a small section of skin that appeared to have been tattooed and covered, directly over the girl’s heart. 

“What happened to your ribs...?”

“Shane... and Vince.”

“They hurt you...?”

“No.”

Fliss mutters.

“They let Tamina do that... then tried to fire her... for doing what they told her.”

“She...”

“That’s why I told Steph... I couldn’t let someone else’s life be ruined by my own stupidity... not anymore.”

“Is...”

“Everything is fine... except...”

“Except?”

“I have no idea how to tell Steph I got a tattoo...”

Charlotte laughs slightly.

“What’s it of?”

Her touch is light as she peels the edge of the patch away, inhaling at the sight of her face and name, then taking in the others. 

“Nattie... look...”

Natalya had moved closer, looking at the girl’s tattoo and sighing softly.

“Fliss... you are a fucking maniac...”

Her smile was light as she added.

“But we forgive you.”


End file.
